Saying Goodbye
by Spyder Webb
Summary: It's hard to let go of your best friend, even if it is for the best. Friendship, no pairings. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino.


I've never written for the Naruto fandom before, hope nobody's too out of character for you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it.

**SAYING GOODBYE**

* * *

It was time. 

It had started small, an injury while out on a mission, but the injury had soon grown into an infection and the infection, despite being fought against had spread quickly. The poor beast was suffering, and there wasn't anything anybody could do to ease his pain.

Except one thing.

Shino watched as Kiba cradled the dying animal within his arms, the small white pup – still just a puppy – slowly forced his tired head up to lick at the salty drops gathering on his owner's chin. The teenage boy had been sitting in the corner of his room for the last few hours, and though he was normally loud and lively now he was quiet and still.

Shino didn't like it.

"Kiba." The Aburame spoke as he stood over the other ninja, "Your mother called me to check on you." He explained, even though he wasn't completely sure that Kiba was even listening.

The Inuzuka made no response and Shino grew more concerned. The bug master knelt down in front of his best friend, moving the brown bangs that were hiding the boy's eyes. Blood shot and distant, Kiba stared at the floor in front of him, and Shino wasn't even sure that he'd been noticed at all.

"Kiba." He tried again, pressing a cool hand against an overly warm forehead.

Akamaru whimpered pitifully, unable to keep his head up any longer. He nestled his nose into Kiba's shirt, taking comfort in his master's warmth.

Vacant eyes blinked, and slowly focused on the body in front of them. Kiba forced a small smile, "Hey Shino." His voice was hoarse and even with that smile, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes again. "When did you get here?" He wondered, shifting Akamaru ever so gently, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

"A few minutes ago." Shino said, even though it had been almost half an hour. "Have you slept at all?" He asked.

Kiba glanced down at his partner. "Akamaru didn't want to be alone, just in case…just in case of…" The dog-ninja couldn't finish the sentence, though Shino really didn't need him to. He had been there when the injury had happened, he knew how badly off Akamaru was.

Just in case he slipped away while I was asleep. 

"Have you been sitting there all night?"

The younger boy blinked, suddenly realizing that it was morning. "I guess so." He grinned sheepishly, but the grin was nowhere near its usual size. "I…want to hold him as long as I can." He murmured softly, resting his chin on his chest, hiding his eyes behind his bangs again.

Shino could not understand Kiba's sadness, as he'd never had a pet before. He supposed though, that Akamaru was more than just a pet to the Inuzuka, as all the dogs were treated as equal members of the pack. Akamaru wasn't even considered a pet in Kiba's eyes; he was a friend, a partner, and a brother.

Shino had always understood the life of a ninja. It was dangerous and often times fatal. Kiba had known and understood the job as well, only he hadn't expected…

"Kiba…" Shino hesitated, unsure of what he was going to stay.

Kiba seemed to have his own idea as he nodded and forced himself to sit up a little more. "I know. I know." He whispered, moving as he tried to stand up. He collapsed back into the corner, as everything from the waist down was a sleep thanks to sitting there all night.

Akamaru whimpered and Kiba gasped, quickly running his hand over the small dog's body, "Akamaru, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

Akamaru cringed within his arms, but managed a soft 'woof'. Shino was unable to understand the dog's language, but that small answer seemed to make Kiba feel better.

The brown-haired boy looked up at him and grinned that heart-breaking grin again, "Sorry, seems my legs have fallen asleep." He offered sheepishly.

Shino was silent, and then he held out his arms. "Here, let me hold Akamaru while you get the feeling back." He suggested.

Kiba hesitated, not wanting to let go of the small bundle cuddled against his stomach. "Kay…" He nodded; and slowly unfolded his arms and watched every movement Shino made as he carefully took the shivering pup.

Akamaru groaned softly but quickly quietened, knowing that Kiba was fretting. Once safely within the Aburame's grasp, the animal nuzzled into the familiar smelling jacket and watched his owner attempt to stand.

It took a few tries, and by the time he was finally on his feet, the pins and needles were assaulting Kiba's legs and feet. Wincing with every step he limped over to the bed he'd left untouched the night before. He kept his head low as he rubbed the feeling back into his limbs and finally he sighed, a depressing, sorrowful sound.

"I don't want him to suffer anymore." The whisper was so soft that Shino almost didn't hear it. "But I can't…I just can't…" A clawed hand came up to Kiba's mouth and a moment later blood dripped down the pale skin from the wounds inflicted by the sharp fangs.

Shino looked down at the sick animal he held before moving in front of Kiba again, "Kiba," Shino began, carefully holding out Akamaru for the other to take. "It's time to let go."

A chin quivered. "But…"

Akamaru moved, lifting his head again, whining softly before his pink tongue slipped out and licked that quivering chin.

Kiba's grasp tightened just slightly, shocked, "But…Akamaru…"

He couldn't understand the pup, but even Shino could tell what Akamaru had just said. "He's right Kiba." The older boy placed his hands on the other's shoulders. They trembled slightly under his touch and Shino hoped that Kiba wasn't holding everything in just because of him. "Akamaru's ready, you need to do it. For him."

Kiba sniffled, looking up at his friend, "How…how…I don't want him to be in pain." He whimpered, shaking his head as he buried his face into Shino's jacket.

Shino was used to the overly affectionate dog-like ninja, but he'd rarely been around an emotionally distraught Kiba before. Slowly he moved his arms, and wrapped one around the other's shoulders, and the other found a place in Kiba's messy hair. "I…I can do it." Shino offered.

Kiba didn't move for a moment, eventually pulling slightly away so he could see Shino's face, even hidden behind his sunglasses and the collar of his coat. He didn't have to ask how, the Inuzuka knew more about the bugs living inside his best friend's body than anyone else outside of Shino's clan. After a moment of hesitation Kiba nodded, giving his consent.

Slowly, Kiba slid to the floor, Shino knelt near him. "Just focus on his face, ignore everything else." Shino advised as he called to his chakra-eating bugs.

Kiba nodded and did just that, even as he heard the chirping and skittering sounds of Shino's kikaichu. He smiled down at Akamaru, trying to be strong, "Hey Akamaru, everything's going to stop hurting in a minute." He promised, "And it won't hurt ever again. You were the best friend I could have ever asked for. I love you, never forget that." He whispered, gently nuzzling the pup's nose, solely focused on that pained face.

Akamaru flinched slightly but he yipped softly, licking Kiba's nose one last time. _Goodbye._ And as the Inuzuka watched the light in his beloved friend's eyes slowly began to dim until finally they closed for good, Kiba having been the last thing Akamaru had seen.

When the small body fell limp, devoid of any life Kiba finally fell apart. He cradled the body to his chest and buried his face within the still warm fur. He sobbed loudly, howling out his grief.

Shino watched his friend for a time having called back his kikaichu, debating if the sudden urge to hold the other would be accepted or rejected. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that even if his comfort was rejected, Kiba would know he was still there for support. He moved and sat beside the younger ninja, and placed an arm around the other's shaking shoulders.

The grieving boy leaned into his shoulder, curling up in a ball beside him and continued to soak Akamaru's white fur with his tears.

No words were needed, not that Shino would have known what to say, so he simply sat and held his friend.

Physically exhausted from having had no sleep and emotionally exhausted from all the crying he'd done, Kiba tucked his head under Shino's chin and closed his eyes. He'd bury the body when he woke up, when he felt strong enough to truly let go. But for now he'd sleep, with the familiar weight of Akamaru in his arms so that maybe in his dreams the pup would live on.

* * *

As this idea has been running around in my head ever since I had to put my own puppy down I'd been looking for an outlet for it. Never knew a character with such an attachment to an animal until I stumbled upon Kiba and Akamaru.

I don't know much about ninjas or anything, so if something's wrong, sorry!!


End file.
